warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Guide for Level 20 to 25
Introduction Hi guys! I'm Sky Avenger 2.0, and if you have any problems when leveling up to 20, never fear! This is what this page is about! All your questions will be answered. However, you should read this whole thing carefully before doing anything. Hope this helps you! Just leveled up to 20? So, you've just leveled up to 20? Congratulations! If you have problems with your robots, eg. Too weak or not enough damage dealt, then follow these steps. 1. The best robots for your level right now is the Griffin, Leo and Natasha. You will need at least two of these robots to deal with other robots. 2. Make sure all your robots are level 6 and all your weapons level 5. Resist the temptation to speed up upgrades. This will waste your gold. However, do not upgrade these weapons and robots, as they are a waste of silver: Robots: Vityaz(removed) Boa(removed) Destrier Cossack Golem(removed) Weapons: Nashorn Gekko (unless you have more than one) Noricum (unless using on Natasha with Zenits) Zenit (unless using on Natasha with Noricums) All of the above rules followed? After you have done all that, you might have a question. What do I put on my Griffin, Natasha or Leo? This can be found on the wiki. But if you're not bothered, here are some suggestions(more advised setups are here: Workshop 2.0 This is a production line unlocked at level 20. You can make components with the choice of taking one day to produce, or taking three days to produce. The one day pack is more cost and time efficient, whereas the three day pack gives you more components in one go. If you are active, use the one day pack. If you are are not, then use the three day pack. When you start, you don't want to produce expensive stuff like Spectres or Shocktrains, as it will drain your silver a lot and cost a lot to upgrade. The most efficient ones to produce are Halo or Shredder, or other that has less range than 600 meters (like Arbalest, range is longer than 600 meters and useless). You should start producing straight away, and only produce ONE item. Workshop will give you silver every level, the most being 3,300,300 silver. Bored of Old Bots? If you are bored of your Leos, Griffins or Natashas, why not upgrade? Use silver to buy Fujins and test your luck by opening Silver Chests. You can get the Raijin, Rhino and others from the Silver Chest. Here are some suggestions. Note: all suggestions are silver or gold based. For more info, check here or go to specific robot page. How to deal with These Bots It may be hard to deal with these bots, so here are some strategies to overcome them. Griffin When fighting a griffin, if you are using unguided rockets, make enemy jump first. Wait until he lands. Because if you don't keep your rockets, his jump will dodge most of your rockets, and then kill you afterward. If you made him jump first, don't jump right away. You need to see how much rockets he is firing. If it's only a few, then DON'T jump. Because he will fire all his rockets after you land. If he fires a lot of rockets, then jump SIDE WAY. If you jump straight at him, it won't dodge as many rockets as jumping side way. If you are using weapons that arrives very quick, like punisher, taran....then what you need to do is aim well. His jump won't save him from those weapons. Leo Leo is a very tough robot. It has a LOT of health, even still used up to Expert league. When fighting a Leo, they usually has Thunder and Pinatas on it. So don't stay too close to him, or you will get whooped in a matter of seconds. Try to use some mid-range stuff, like Punisher, Molot, or stay in cover and fire some Aphids. This way you can drain its health very effectively. There's no setup that will kill Leo quickly except for high DPS weapon setup like Orkans and Tarans. Natasha When dealing with Natasha, try to use shotguns or machine guns because it has a large frame, which is a convenience for both weapon types. You can also use Molot to hit Natasha from a safe distance. Enemy Natasha is usually equipped with Thunder with Pinata. Don't underestimate the Natasha at close range. As your league goes up, you might see some with Trident and Pin. It's a very powerful mid-ranger. You will be heavily damaged if you are not using Dash bots (they cost a LOT) or something with energy shield or you are using a long range setup. Fujin Fujin has the strongest energy shield in the game. To kill a Fujin, you have to use Energy weapons because Fujin itself doesn't have a lot of health. If you don't have energy weapons, try to kill it with some ally help. Shotguns (Thunder, Storm, Gust) is the best choice because energy shield absorb most, if not all bullets from the shotguns even from 500m distance, which will drain its energy shield very fast. After draining the shield, allies with high burst damage weapons will take care of the rest of Fujin! How to Deal With Component Robots As you progress up the levels, you might find that you start fighting more OP bots with abilities like Dash or Glide. These can only be acquired with a large amount of gold or 10000 components, of which can be produced via Workshop 2.0. In order to cope with these robots, you will need: Two Orkans , two Tarans and two Magnums, and robots to put them on. Eg: Galahad Rogatka Gareth Griffin Rhino Robots you may need to deal with: Kumiho To deal with this, fire off a few shots to make it dash, then when it is out of dashes (it only has two, with a 10 second reload) unleash your full salvo upon it. It is frighteningly fast, so be careful as you might find that you are the one getting killed. Unfortunately, it only has two medium weapons, so therefore cannot usually win against robots of more firepower and health. However, do not underestimate this. Haechi To deal with this, as it is very powerful boasting three mediums, shoot at its energy shield to take it out. It is a weak shield so do not worry. Plasma weapons will go through. Stay out of its range, but if you can't, do not pick a fight with it. Carefully take out its shield, and when it is distracted, quickly attempt to take out it without getting noticed. Bulgasari To deal with this, use its slowness as an advantage. Do not underestimate it. It has a powerful built-in physical shield which can be used to protect its right flank. All of its three medium weapons are at one side so corner-shooting will do immense damage. The best way to kill it is to use Rocket weapons such as Orkan or Tulumbas or powerful long-range weapons like Trebuchet. This is the most powerful Dash robot along with Haechi. Hover This is a nimble yet sturdy bot which can literally glide 500m into the map if used right. It is a very annoying bot which can drop down upon unsuspecting enemies and take them out with its Orkans or Tarans or capture beacons easily. It has only one fatal disadvantage - it has a seven second cooldown when it lands on the ground, before the ability can activate again. The ideal method of taking one out is to hide behind walls or buildings, and when it touches down, pop out, and kill it. Be careful as it has very high HP for a fast bot, 190,000 HP at lv12. If it gains the upper hand even by a couple thousand damage, you are pretty much doomed. Hellburner If you want to survive an encounter with one of these, follow this advice. Its Overload ability grants it with an enormous speed boost and the ability to explode, doing massive damage to enemies and lose 1/8 of its HP to itself. It has to charge in as it has to be within 75m to deal damage. The self-damage cannot be healed. In higher leagues you will see often an Ancile-Écu, Ember-Spark or Ancile-Halo/Shredder equipped. In lower leagues, Thunder-Pinata is often used. Stay away from it and do as much damage as you can to it. When you kill it, it will release a shockwave that does half damage as the normal ability, excepting the 5 second wait. It can be an unpleasant surprise. Try not to group together and get away from it as fast as you can. If it gets too close, and it inevitably will unless killed soon enough, you are doomed, or at the very least sustaining enormous damage. component equipments